Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithography apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
In some lithography apparatuses, a processing device which performs a process of forming a pattern on a substrate and a mechanism different from the processing device are provided on a common base plate. In the lithography apparatus having this arrangement, when, for example, the vibrations generated by the mechanism are transferred to the processing device through the base plate, overlay precision and transfer precision (pattern fidelity) can degrade in the processing device. For this reason, the lithography apparatus may be provided with an actuator which exerts an action on the processing device, and controls the actuator so as to reduce vibrations transferred from the mechanism to the processing device through the base plate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-142542 discloses a lithography system including a first lithography apparatus (processing device) and a second lithography apparatus (mechanism) which are installed on a common fixed base (base plate). This lithography system controls a force applied to a vibration isolation target in the first lithography apparatus based on drive instruction information on a movable object in the second lithography apparatus so as to reduce the vibrations generated by the driving of the movable object and transferred to the vibration isolation target through the fixed base.
It seems possible to reduce vibrations transferred from the mechanism to the processing device by providing a detector which detects the vibrations of the base plate between the processing device and the mechanism and controlling a force applied to the processing device based on an output signal from the detector. However, this detector can simultaneously detect the vibrations generated by the processing device as well as the vibrations generated by the mechanism. For this reason, using an output signal from the detector without any change can make it difficult to control vibrations by the actuator.